1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversing valve for the supply of hot gas for reversing coke ovens, in which at predetermined time intervals of, for example, twenty to thirty minutes, there is undertaken a reversal of the hot-gas valve, consisting of a conical valve cock that is pivotable with the leaving free of an adjustable space in the valve housing, whereby the valve cock possesses an I-bore, through which in the open position there is gas transmission, while in the position of having been revolved by ninety degrees, the gas supply is cut off, and whereby the valve cock is provided with lubricating grooves which run in the longitudinal direction, which grooves are not extended to the front faces of the the valve cock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such reversing valves, in which the valve cock is held with the aid of adjusting nuts and a pressure bearing in an exactly established position, have, in comparison with such other valves which likewise are known to the prior art, in which the cock is drawn into the cock housing by means of a spring, the advantage, that the space for the lubricating-film thickness is adjustable according to the kind of lubricant used, and the necessary pressure of the cock, exactly by means of a mirror. There also exists the danger, that the lubricating film will be wrung away during the reversal by the spring pressure working on the valve, so that the lubricating film remains held. Outlets of gas into the atmosphere are avoided by the reversing valves, in that they are provided on both ends with housing covers.
The invention addresses and solves the problem of effecting the lubrication of the reversing valve in such manner that the entire bearing surface between the valve cock and the inner walls of the housing is automatically and constantly provided or supplied with lubricant.